


Help

by Diviana



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: Prompt: “Let me help you.” Spideypool?





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> I am migrating an old [ask-fic](https://thewickling.tumblr.com/post/148670242211/let-me-help-you-spideypool) I wrote from Tumblr.

Peter ducked. A clawing hand of sand swung over his head. It clashed with the brickwork of the alleyway. Rolling on the concrete, Peter aimed his web above the Sandman’s head. Peter clung to the wall.

He thought, _Ugh sand in my booties. Can this day get any worse?_

As if on cue, a high-pitched grating voice called out, “Hey, Spidey! Let him help you.”

“NO!” he shouted, swinging off the wall. _It just did._

Sand rain down his head. The wall quaked. Cracks appeared in the brick. The Sandman clapped his hands around Peter’s feet.

“Come on, Spidey. I smell a beautiful team-up,” Deadpool said in a sing-song tone. 

“No, go away,” Peter yelled.

Dragged out of the air, Peter twisted his body. He stretched out his left hand. _Thwip._ He yanked a water tank off the roof adjacent building. Metal creaked.

 _Hurry, hurry,_ Peter urged, pulling harder, _before I get squished like a bug._

Peter narrowed his eyes. His head pounding as his spider sense went crazy. He frowned. _I’ve done this before, why is it -_

_**Boom!** _

Peter spun his head. Deadpool in deeper in the alley. A large cylindrical object sat on his shoulder. The bakooza pointed in the direction of both the Sandman and Peter. 

“Ugh,” Peter screamed.

His back slammed into a wall. Sand exploded, pelting Peter. He coughed and coughed. A part of him wondered if swallowing the sand meant he ate a person. Shaking that thought away, Peter landed on the ground. He rolled onto his feet.

In front of him, Deadpool stood triumph. As the dust cleared, Peter saw Deadpool’s hand extended in a celebratory fist bump. Peter pushed it away.

Widening his eyes, Peter realized, _The dust cleared._

He scanned the area. A mass of sand slung into a drainage pipe. Peter faced palmed. _Aunt May was going to kill me when for being late to lunch for the millionth time._

“Hey, Spidey don’t leave me hanging,” Deadpool reminded Peter of his prescence, “Told you I’d help you.”

“Help me?” Peter said. His frustration manifested in hands thrown above his head in disbelief. He continued, “He’s the Sandman and you just let him get away.”

Deadpool shrugged. 

Peter opened his mouth and closed it. _I can’t waste my breath on this._

“Say here. Outta of the way, so I can catch him _again_ ,” Peter ordered.

Deadpool protested, “Let me help you.”

“Com-” 

“No,” Peter repeated. 

He turned to leave. 

“I can totally -”

“No.” 


End file.
